The present invention relates to a portable device and a mechanical key.
Nowadays, automobiles use remote control devices such as smart entry devices and smart ignition devices, which employ electronic key systems. More specifically, such a remote control device includes a portable device that communicates with a transceiver, which is installed in an automobile. When a person, or driver, holding the portable device approaches the automobile, the doors of the automobile are automatically unlocked. When the driver leaves the automobile while holding the portable device, the doors automatically lock. When the driver opens the door to enter the automobile while holding the portable device, the steering lock system enters an unlock state. In this state, the starting of the engine is enabled by operating an engine switch. When the driver leaves the automobile while holding the portable device, the steering lock system enters a lock state. Accordingly, the remote control device enables operations from the unlocking of the doors to the starting of the engine without having to insert a key in a key cylinder.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-320202 describes a typical portable device used in such a remote control system. The portable device has a case accommodating a battery, which functions as a power source, a circuit board on which ICs are mounted, and a mechanical key used during emergencies such as when battery drainage occurs. When the mechanical key is not in use, a lock member keeps the mechanical key locked to the case. During an emergency such as when battery drainage occurs, the lock member unlocks the mechanical key so that the mechanical key projects out of the case. The mechanical key is then used to unlock an automobile door or start the engine.
Due to the increasing number of functions in recent electronic key systems, the number of components in a portable device has been increasing. However, the portable device is required to be compact and portable. In the portable device described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-320202, the lock member is necessary for keeping the mechanical key locked in the case and for projecting the lock member out of the case. This increases the number of components and hinders the miniaturization of the portable device.